Wrong
by AngelWing1138
Summary: They knew it was wrong. But they didn't care. [Oneshot Hitachiincest]


A/N: My Hitachiin stories before have usually been sad of unrequited love on Kaoru's side because we all know the little uke adores his brother with a passion. The seme's just too blind to see it. XD So anyhow, a new flare to my OHSHC one shorts that I seem to like making way early in the morning...Or way late in the evening, however you want to look at it. Anyhow! Enjoy my newest one-shot!

Disclaimer: Haruhi and Co. belong to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

They knew it was wrong.

They knew what they were doing was wrong in the eyes of society; maybe the girls of Ouran High School thought it was beautiful, this 'Forbidden Brotherly Love' act that they did in the Host Club. But in reality it wasn't an act.

They were close, Hikaru and Kaoru. Closer than any other sibling they had ever heard of. Closer than any friend; any family member; even closer than spouses. They had shared a womb together; they shared a birthday; they shared the same face; the same thoughts; the same feelings. They were always with each other; sharing classes; sharing text books; sharking school supplies. They only had need for one of everything. They didn't need two because they shared.

They shared the same bed at home; the same bathroom; the same closet. They could wear each other's clothes if they felt like it and the other wouldn't mind; it wasn't like they had identical pairs of shorts or T-shirts. There was no need since one of them had the shirt that they'd feel like wearing one day, and if the one that owned it wasn't wearing it, then they'd wear it themselves.

They shared quick, nervous kisses filled with anxiety; fleeting, teasing touches here and there when people weren't looking.

They knew it was wrong.

Kaoru would always look to Hikaru for comfort, and the younger twin would sit in his brother's warm embrace for hours, taking in his scent; his familiar warmth; comforting, clumsily said words whispered into his ear whenever he was upset about something. Kaoru always did think more than Hikaru. Hikaru liked things to be simple and straight to the point; if he had a problem people knew immediately.

Kaoru was different; if he had a problem he'd hide it under a smile, making a small problem snowball into a larger problem until he couldn't sleep at night and he'd stay up just watching his brother sleep beside him or reading literature on their window seat by the moonlight. Then finally he'd crack under the pressure and spill out his problems to his brother, who would listen and then just hold him as the younger cried into his chest, just getting everything off of his mind until he was once again calm.

They didn't know when their act became real; maybe it was sometime when Fujioka Haruhi joined the club. Kaoru had felt like he was being pushed away from Hikaru, and Hikaru hadn't found out until much later, when he saw Kaoru sitting outside in their backyard, tear stains on his pale cheeks. He hadn't understood why Kaoru hadn't come to him like he always had; but then when he learned how the younger felt he felt as if all the missing puzzle pieces of their lives were finally found and the puzzle complete.

It had first started with small, quick touches; a brush of fingers, ankles rubbing against each other unnoticeably, shoulders brushing whenever they sat next to each other. Their acts became all the more real, making the costumers squeal in delight at the beauty of the 'forbidden love' as they loved to call it.

After that, it had escalated until they had actually had their first kiss. It was after school, where no one was around. They were plotting out tings for the next day at Host Club, thinking of different things to do and different acts. Kaoru had been packing up all his homework into his backpack, Hikaru lying on the couch leisurely, just lazily talking. It was a rare event that they were the last to leave the school. Usually they were one of the first, other than Haruhi, but she always had to leave early since she had a long trek from the school to her home.

Kaoru had finished packing his bag, placing it next to Hikaru's, and walked over to the couch he was sitting on, sitting on the arm by his head. He had leaned over a little to look his brother in the face, and Hikaru had just lifted his face and brushed his lips slightly over Kaoru's; not a real kiss at all. More like a fleeting tease to the younger. Kaoru's eyes had widened, and Hikaru blinked, and then blushed heavily, stuttering out an apology.

Kaoru had promptly shut him up by pressing his lips firmly on his brother's, eyes closed lightly. Hikaru had stilled for only a second, before he lifted a hand to stroke Kaoru's cheek and bring him closer, lifting himself up slightly by his elbows.

They haven't gotten any farther than kissing heavily on their bed one night when Kaoru couldn't sleep and Hikaru had noticed this change in his brother for the first time, seeing as he was having a difficult time sleeping himself; what with Kaoru being out of the bed and all. But they hadn't gotten much farther than that since they had to split quickly and act like nothing had happened when a maid walked in.

They knew it was wrong.

Brothers weren't supposed to feel this way for each other. They were supposed to tease each other, help each other, even be close; but not this close. This was a dangerous close that they shared. A closeness that wasn't accepted by anyone. Anyone at all.

One day Kaoru had asked a hypothetical question to the Host Club; what if Hikaru and his relationship was real?

Tamaki would say it would be interesting, but slightly odd to see.

Kyouya had only smirked slightly, since he most likely already knew.

Hunny would say that they wouldn't really act any different; they might be even closer than now, but how was that possible? And then he went off for cake.

Mori had just blinked at them, shrugged, and followed at Hunny to make sure he didn't eat too much cake.

It was Haruhi who really had the effect on them that made them feel like that they would be okay.

"If your relationship was real? All I'd hope for was that you'd love each other and that you'd take care of each other. I don't care if you're brothers or not; should that matter in love?"

Of course, there were laws against this sort of thing; this was incest. It was apparently sick and twisted. And this was homosexual incest; even worse apparently. They'd never have children, and even if they were able to (which they weren't since men could not have children), their child would be deformed because of the closeness of genes.

After that day, Tamaki had taken note that they were much more flowing in their acts than ever before; almost as if it were second nature. Kyouya continued to just smirk and write in his clipboard different things, and Hunny had commented that they seemed more affectionate than ever before, Mori of course agreeing.

But they would never tell them why they noticed these things; they didn't want to loose their first friends since they had joined the Host Club. Without these people, they still would've been cold, alone and uncaring; they wouldn't even hold these feelings they held for one another.

So really, it was all the Host Club's fault. Not like they cared. Even though this was apparent wrong. But they didn't care; not at all.

They knew it was wrong.


End file.
